Of Crashing Waves and Hearts Despaired
by Linda Chicana
Summary: "Have you ever heard of Davy Jones?" The question was met with a quirked eyebrow, "Davy Jones?" He shrugged, "Yeah, he traps souls and stuff right?" I laughed, "No, I most definitely do not trap souls, I ferry them to the after life. My name's Osian and I am a water spirit that guards both life and death." Always around but never cared about Osian is one of many forgotten guardians
1. Death and Rebirth

I would like to thank** _LifeClaw_ **for not only writing her (I sincerly apologize if you're a guy, I assume everyone is a girl on fanfiction unless told otherwise) story _The Wind and the Sand. _It inspired me to write this story right here and I would like to thank her (again I apologize if you're a guy) for letting me borrow the idea of The Spirits of Old and lending me the water spirit. If you have yet to read the story I highly suggest you do. Its an amazing piece of work that I'm sure you'd enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own the characters or story line of Rise of the Guardians. **

* * *

The woods passed in a hazy blur. My heart raced faster and faster as the panic and adrenaline increased. The whoops and hollering of the men chasing us were echoing all around. The acrid smell of smoke and death permeated the air, drowning out the usual pleasant smell of the wilderness and choking us. My feet stung with every step, branches and small rocks digging in but not breaking the skin. Mud and damp grass made the mad dash even harder, making me slip and slide every couple of feet.

The small arms around my neck tightened and the two pairs of feet trailing behind me began to slow. Dread began to fill me at the thought of them stopping. This whole horrible situation would get worse if they stopped now. I tightened my hold on small Maya and urged Celeste and Luka to run faster. They made small grunts of displeasure but did so, they knew what would happen if they didn't.

As I pushed them ahead of me and under the brush I thought back to how our chase began. Had we not been so far away when the attack first began I'm sure they wouldn't have made it. Rumors of the war raging on either side of our tiny village had sparked worry in the adults. The elder himself was beginning to worry for our safety. But we have always been a neutral party, never once had we fought. We are a small village of barely sixty people. Many of which are too young or too old to participate in much.

We had thought the old proclamation of our status would keep us safe. After all, how much use were we? We survived off the land and waters; we can, on special occasions, catch large game but are fonder of foraging for food or catching small fish. We have never really needed equipment for war, to defend ourselves. We had always been left alone. But now, oh god, now that stupid war has bleed out and taken us into its vile claws.

They torched our homes, burning everything in sight, flushing us all out into the open to be slaughtered. From the field, just as we were returning from our nightly foraging, we could see the smoke, could see the men rushing forward to defend us, a sad attempt to divert attention from the women and children that scattered in terror seeking some sort of refuge from the massacre.

Our men were easily dealt with; they were no match for the bloodlust of our invaders. They fell unceremoniously, necks slit, heads cracked with bludgeons, speared, shot with arrows. Their bodies trampled over as the warriors raced after the women and children. Most, if any, didn't escape. Falling left and right; using their bodies to shield their children, one last effort to protect them. Clothes ripped from their bodies and children pulled away by their hair.

I turned away before I could see the rest, grabbing Maya on my way, pushing Celeste to get her moving, Luka followed close behind and we ran. I had to yell at the three to not look back as the screams of terror and cries of pain followed after us. All our parents were dead, that much was for sure. There was no way they could have survived that; no one could have survived that.

There was a small hope in my mind that we wouldn't be spotted, a vain and fruitless hope, but a hope nonetheless. It was a short lived one; we were spotted just as we reached the cover of the woods. Several men were then in hot pursuit, pushing me to make the two run faster and clutch Maya to my chest even tighter. Into the woods we grew up with we had a slight advantage, we knew exactly where we were going even in the dark. But, these were full grown men chasing us, if given enough time they would catch us.

That, under no circumstances, can happen. I will protect these children until my dying breath and I'd be damned if they don't escape this alive. If I could just get them to the beach were we had boats hidden for this very exact situation then everything would be fine. I can leave them to flee as I lure the men away. Luka and Celeste are old enough to take care of Maya, they know how to hunt and fish, to plant crops and harvest, to cook and stay healthy.

They'd be able to find somewhere safe to settle down and start new lives together. The three could be a new family, they can live. I know they would be able to make it; I just have to buy them enough time to escape. I glanced down at Maya as she clung desperately to me, barely five and already she's seen such horror. Yes, I'll have to make it. For their sake I would give up everything.

Veering sharply to the left we ran quickly down the slope and across the brook. Closer now, just a little farther and I can let them go on their own. The sounds of the men grew faint as they lost our trail briefly. Faster along we went, over the fallen tree, through the thick brush, the scent of the air changed as the ocean came closer. Damp and heavy it was a calming smell that eased my frayed nerves. Now the men could barely be heard, their shouts drifting lazily away, I paused in my running to listen.

The birds and other creatures had left a while ago, a warning sign we should have heeded, only the eerie creaking of the branches over head and rustling of the bushes could be heard as the wind danced across the leaves. It was a dead silence, more unnerving then the screams. Then the faint shouts of the men began again as they found our once lost trail. I pulled Maya away from myself and handed her to Celeste. In a hushed voice I began, "You three listen to me; I'm going to lure them away-"

Luka and Celeste were loud with their objections, forcing me to put a hand over their mouths to silence them and Maya began to whimper. I fought down the rising panic to talk to them in a strong unwavering voice, "Quiet, there's no time to argue. The beach isn't far away now, get to the boats and load them with as much of the supplies as you can. Don't wait for me, just go. I'll do what I can to try to leave as well, but I won't promise you that." It was a blatant lie, I wouldn't be leaving and they knew it too.

Maya began to cry now, Celeste's eyes began to water and Luka clenched his fists. I ran a hand soothingly down Maya's back and rubbed Celeste's tears away before looking to Luka who was the oldest at fourteen, "You need to promise me though, promise me you'll leave and not come back until this is long over. Stay together, no matter what, don't leave each other behind. You three are a family now, you protect each other. You stay by each other, live." I wanted to say more but there wasn't any time left. After a moment Luka nodded, teeth clenched and fists shaking.

I stepped back, my own tears prickling at my eyes as the reality of our situation began to hit me hard. The sounds of the men drew closer still, faster then before. Biting back my tears and fear I turned away and without another word I dashed back up the slope, glancing briefly behind to see if they would do as told. Celeste had to tug on Luka a couple times but eventually they ran, Maya's soft cries trailing behind them. I had never thought I would say good bye to them like this.

I had thought that I would have been married off and left before this happened. I was already of age, older even for most girls. I should have already had my own children at the age of seventeen. But, for some reason, my parents had held off and kept me here in our little village. I suppose the war had a play in it, but I was content to live with them longer. And now, now they're gone. Everyone's gone. And soon, soon I would be too.

Shaking off the sudden overwhelming sadness and steeling my nerves I ran back up the path to search for our pursuers. It didn't take long; they were loud and uncaring of the plants around them. Smashing and tearing the woods apart. Had the animals not left long before they would have been scattering in fear. Crouching down I silently made my way toward them and found a slight break in the trees to watch the men and decide where to lead them to. They were, at the moment, heading straight for the beach.

There was no way I could let them get close enough to find the children's trail, but where else could I take them? Farther into the woods? Back to the village? The cliff? I paused on that thought, the cliff? A perfect dead end, by the time I lead them up there the three children should be well out at sea, I would even be able to see them one last time from up there.

With that decided I stepped forward, grabbing a rock as I crept toward the opening in the trees and tossed it down the slope. The reaction was instantaneous, the men turned and we locked eyes. There was a split second of silence. Then, suddenly, everything sped forward and the men leaped forward like rabid dogs and the chase began again. I was still able to maintain a fair amount of distance, but they were right on my heels, one slip up and I would be caught.

Faster still I went as their stomps and brash cries came closer and closer nearly upon me now. Breaking free from the woods higher up I ran, over the sharp rocks under foot, cutting my feet and making them bleed. The pain had me stumbling forward, a hiss of pain escaping me. I stopped out of breath at the very edge of the cliff, the crashing waves echoing up, chest heaving and heart racing I searched for the small boat those three should already be on.

Finally spotting it a few miles out I smiled in relief; I could just barely make out Luka pulling the oars and the back of Celeste's head as she rocked little Maya. They made it; they were able to be free. I smiled in relief, nearly forgetting about my pursuers. My reminder was a rude one; white hot pain consumed me as something tore between my shoulder blades and protruded out through my chest.

My heart pumped harder as its personal space was invaded and restricted. I gingerly touched the tip of the spear head, my fingers now coated in red. Coughing now I stumbled a couple steps forward, something wet and thick spilling out of my mouth. The triumphant laughter behind me became faint; a scream rang out from the water. My vision began to blur and I looked up at the pale moon, wishing I could have done more for others in this life.

Tipping forward now I fell, miraculously missing the sharp jagged rocks and crashing into the icy waters. They wrapped around me, choking me. Rearing up and striking down hatefully, snuffing out the light and smothering me into oblivion. Darkness reigned and a sinister laugh sounded around me, churning the waters into a blind and violent frenzy. Thrashing me down, down, down, the harsh and unforgiving rock faces pounding against my body.

The crunch of bones muffled and let out as bubbles struggling to the surface to search for a rescuer. No one answered the pitiful plea and farther down I fell, an intense pressure accompanying the white hot pain and aching broken bones. A dark red cloud clung to my body, the only color in the otherwise bleak abyss.

Just as I gave up all hope of salvation and I was willing to let this sad pathetic life behind everything stopped. A soft silver glow pierced the black and called me back up, a voice summoned me up. What else was I to do but obey? Reaching out one last time the surface of the water broke and I was bathed in the silver moonlight. Staring up at the beautiful orb in the sky I realized that it was he was talking to me, the Man in the Moon.

I had heard stories about him, as all do when they are children. The silent Guardian of all the innocent children, to ward off the evil of the world until it is their time to face it as adults. Never would I have believed him to truly be real, a comforting bed time story yes, but an actual entity no. Yet here he is, apologizing to me for such a painful transition. Idly I wondered what he meant by transition, does he mean my death? Am I dead? My body no longer aches, but surely I couldn't have survived what I had just gone through.

Perhaps the Man in the Moon is more then the Guardian of Children, does he help ease people into the afterlife as well? He chuckled down at me, obviously aware of my musings. _'No child, I do not help the dead pass on. But, soon you will. Osian, I have heard your wish to help others and will grant you that. Ferry the lost souls into the afterlife and watch over the new life that spawns from the waters. I leave you with a Spirit of Old to watch and guide over you, you are its child now and it is your companion. Take care now Osian'_

And then, the soothing light that was once bathing me in its warm glow disappeared. The Water Spirit crooned softly, wrapping me in a secure and loving embrace. A lullaby only I could hear lulled me into a trance, its ancient voice, wise and genderless asking softly, "_Sleep Osian_." And so I do.


	2. Awakening and Embracing

I opened my bleary eyes and tried to remember where I was. I had no recollection of the previous day nor did I have even a faint inkling of where I was. It didn't help that my sight was just one big blurred mess, shapes and colors meshed together into indistinguishable blobs. Even when my hazy vision began to clear I didn't understand what I was seeing.

Floating fish? Since when could fish fly or breathe outside the water? I reached toward the vibrant yellow fish and something at the back of my mind began to stir. The small fish didn't seem scared; it just continued swimming in idle circles. Lightly tapping the fish with my finger tip I laughed when it puffed up in slight annoyance and moved away from me.

I moved to sit up and froze when my hair did something I don't think it was supposed to. I was blinded by my hair when I moved forward and waited for it to retreat. Had my hair always acted like that? Grabbing a lock of it I stared at it in wonder. Has my hair always been this bluish-white color? I blinked when I noticed something else I had never noticed before.

Releasing my hair I flexed my hand, noting how the small patches of scales glittered. Wait, scales? Since when did I have scales? And my skin, it was an alabaster white, no trace of the light tan I thought I once had was visible. How weird, was the rest of my body like this? Glancing down at my outstretched legs my mind froze at what I saw, or rather what I couldn't see.

Where was the ground? There was no earth underneath me. I was floating in mid-air! Panicking now I started to make flapping motions with my arms and noticed the bubbles that appeared with my sudden motions. Fish, floating hair, bubbles? I wasn't in the air, I was under water! Flailing now and holding my breath I tried to figure out which way was up.

Eventually I was able to figure it out and swam with all my might up to the surface. Lungs burning and heart racing I took in a deep breath once I broke the surface and glanced all around and was greeted with nothing but the wide open sea. I wanted desperately to cry now; I didn't know where I was or what I was to do.

The sea birds overheard cried and the water around me rocked soothingly. With little else to do I turned onto my back and let the water take me where ever it wished and watched the birds circle and dive. Hours passed and still I was carried on, land nowhere in sight, and with every passing second my heart became heavier and heavier. Something was calling out to me but I didn't know what.

Eventually the seabirds disappeared leaving me alone in a perpetual silence as I swayed softly with the twirling tides. My mind began to wander and I tried to recall what happened yesterday—or has it been months? I had no sense of time anymore, and I wondered how long I had been like this. A stray cloud overhead captured my attention; it swirled and morphed every few seconds, a dragon one second and a rabbit the next.

I snapped out of my wayward thoughts when I felt a faint brush against my leg. Startled I turned over to instead tread the water and stared into the depths of the sea. My search for whatever it was that touched me was fruitless; leaving me to believe it was a stray bit of seaweed of driftwood that must have sunk farther down.

Shifting back around to lay on my back I felt something instead push me hard at the small of my back and a giggle. All belief that I was alone in the water died at that very moment. Someone, or something, was in the water with me and the worst thing about it was I didn't know whether or not it was a good or bad thing.

A light slap to the back of my head had me whipping around and I caught a glimpse of a pale red fin. Kicking wildly at another brush to my leg I gained a small sense of victory when I managed to land one hit. I was not going to die in the middle of the ocean, but the future looked bleak at the moment. Turning around to follow the faint silhouette beneath me I was unprepared to suddenly be dragged under.

A pale hand was clamped firmly on my left leg and pulling me further and further from the surface. I fought feebly against what held me; my chest burning as I held my breath, panic rose and all clear thoughts abandoned me. I was going to die.

"Look at how she squirms!"

"Does she not know who we are?"

"Let her go, we'll get into trouble!"

My flailing ceased as the voices kept chattering. Once the bubbles dispersed, allowing me to see, I couldn't help but gawk at my captors: Mermaids, of all things, Mermaids. I did not believe they existed. They were larger then I thought they would be, not outrageously so but still much larger then I.

The one holding my leg—still pulling me down—had a deep red tail and the further up her torso the more the color bled out and began to turn a light pink. Her breasts, which were quite large, were covered with glittering scales. Her arms had fins and her hands were equipped with long sharp nails, much like claws, that dug slightly into my ankle. There were gills on either side of her neck, which fluttered in time with her breathing. Her long dark hair was held down with a net of what appeared to be pearls and her playful gold eyes peered up at me with a smile on her face.

Just beside her another floated, laughing wildly. She looked very much like a jellyfish. Her bell was wide and a dark purple color, almost black, with light green accents. The top of her face was obscured by her bell and marginal tentacles, leaving only her chin and lips visible. Along with the bottom half of her face the entirety of her torso was similar to that of a human's. However her skin was an ethereal white and where legs would form instead her oral arms fanned out in a combination of purple and green. Her chest was bare of coverings but that was because she had no breasts to cover. Her tentacles, which fanned out from her bell, were long and thin and constantly shifted with the water.

Farther behind them a nervous looking mermaid looked on with her hands clasped tightly in front her. Her behavior was surprising, seeing as she very much resembled a shark. She was largely gray, with her underbelly white. Her hands were webbed and her claws were long and black. Her hair was short and black and her large red eyes caught my own from behind her companions. While her body itself was relatively small in length, her tail was very long. Where ears would be she had sharp looking fins, and a large dorsal fin was settled in the middle of her back and farther down a second smaller one was placed. Her breasts were much more modest than the first and had no covering, though that didn't matter much seeing as she had no nipples to speak of, along her ribcage there were five gills spaced evenly out.

"Please," She said to the red one, rows of sharp pointed teeth gleaming, "Let her go Deidra! If Sandman hears you're doing this to a new guardian he'll be upset, and what about Calypso? She'll be mad for sure!" The one holding me rolled her eyes and glanced back at her nervous friend, "Oh calm down Bruna, we're just having some fun with her."

The jellyfish maid pushed Bruna, "Yeah! Just some fun! Not that you'd know what that is." She swam up to me with her lips pushed up into a wicked smirk, "Its not like we could hurt her, she's the water's child!" Bruna rubbed her shoulder with a slight wince and swam a little closer.

There was a tug on my leg and I returned my attention to Deidra, "Water child, what are you doing out here? Should you not be attending to your duties as guardian?" She asked, releasing my leg to instead hold onto my shoulder. I was trembling now, unsure of what they were talking about. Without thinking I opened my mouth to reply, but when the bubbles appeared I slapped my hands back over my mouth.

The jellyfish maid began her raucous laughter once again, "You are Water's Child! Why do you fear it? This is your life!" Deidra began to laugh along with her, her being much more melodic. She released me to hold onto her friend. Together the two swayed and laughed, mouths wide and eyes closed, lost in their mirth. With them distracted Bruna finally worked up the courage to approach me.

"Forgive them Water Child, Lux and Deidra don't mean any harm. They like to play and when they found out the Water was to have a spirit child they wanted to be the first to greet you." Her voice was soft and her eyes kind, she grasped my hands gently, "But they forget how scary being a new guardian is, it's been centuries since one has been created and it will be centuries before another is created. The fact that you are birthed from the water like us has clouded their judgment; they believed you would be just like us."

Mustering up my courage I took a deep breath, laughing when I realized that I could. Bruna smiled widely, "Comfortable now?" She asked. I nodded, breathing deeply, realizing now that I had been doing it subconsciously when I had first woken up and when examining these three. How stupid of me to panic so.

Bruna glanced back at her friends, who were still laughing, and her eyes softened even more as she gazed at them. "Would you believe me if I told you they're younger than I am? They bully me a lot, call me a wimp and say I'm no fun, but I love them. As irritating as they are, I love them. They tend to do foolish things, don't think badly of them, they are innocent at heart," her red eyes turned back to me, "but why are you here Water Child? Did not The Man in the Moon give you a job to do?"

Just the opening I was looking for, immediately I began to ask her my questions, "Where am I? What job am I supposed to do? I don't remember anything from… How long have I been like this?" I desperately hoped she could answer my questions, if she couldn't I don't know who would, perhaps this 'Sandman' person? Or what about this 'Calypso'?

Bruna blinked, "You…do not remember?" She asked as her eyebrows knit with worry. Slowly I shook my head, stomach clenching, what was it that I was supposed to remember? A hand was placed on her lips and she shook her head and began to mumble to herself. Lux and Deidra ceased their laughter to instead join in our conversation.

"What's that? You don't remember?" Lux asked incredulously, throwing up her hands and her tentacles twirled with her movement.

Deidra made a clucking noise with her tongue and shook her head sadly. "My, my Water Child, your memory is horrible. It happened a week ago, no? It was all a very big spectacle, everyone in the sea gathered for your rebirth." Her smile widened, "And oh was it a sight to behold, the sky was grey with the smoke the shouts were loud. Then you, so far up high above us all!"

Bruna was quick to interrupt her, her voice sharp and commanding, "Enough Deidra, you know the rules. We don't meddle with guardian affairs, her memory was lost, and perhaps it is best for it to stay that away until she is ready to accept it." Deidra pouted at the scolding but complied nonetheless.

"Fine, I won't speak of it anymore. But can we at least help her with her job? Surely it's more fun then wading in the waters around Dream Isle, I love Sandman but it does get boring." She said, grabbing Bruna's arm softly and looking down at her with pleading eyes. Lux jumped on her as well, echoing Deidra. Bruna tried to scowl at them, but her brows quivered and she shut her eyes tightly.

A smile began to form on Deidra's face as she saw Bruna was about to comply, "It's not our place to meddle with the guardians…" Bruna started, the faces of her companions fell and their shoulder slumped, "However, if Water's Child wishes for our help I'm sure it would be fine…"

Lux squealed in delight and rushed over to me to grab my hands, "Please, Water Child, please let us help you! We know the sea well; we can teach you all about the tides and waves! Introduce you to every creature, the rest of our clan, even Sandman! Oh I'm sure he'd love to meet you! We can help! We can!"

She was like an excited child trying to persuade me with her ramblings. Out of the three I would have to assume she was the most childish, with Bruna being the most level headed and mature. Deidra seemed to be a mixture of the two, though she leaned closer to Lux's mentality.

But still, this was all too confusing. I patted her hands lightly with an uneasy smile, "I would love help, but what exactly am I supposed to do?"

They simply blinked at me in confusion. "You do not remember what Man in the Moon told you?" Deidra asked and I shook my head warily. Just what had I forgotten? The three began to murmur amongst themselves. They were talking much to low for me to hear so instead I began to inspect myself once again, but kept one ear trained on them.

Other than the drastic color changes I couldn't find much else wrong with my body. I was clothed in a simple, though slightly tattered, dress the same color as my hair. There was a dip in the neckline that allowed me to see the puckered pink scar in the center of my chest. Hesitantly I raised a hand to it and let my fingertips gently graze it.

I gasped when my head suddenly pulsed with pain and a clouded memory danced across my vision. Orange light and smoke, a blurring of figures, jumbled voices, and then it was just the moon. With its shinning white light, large and inviting, reaching out to me with soft whispered commands.

_Osian, I have heard your wish to help others and will grant you that. Ferry the lost souls into the afterlife and watch over the new life that spawns from the waters._

I gasped when the memories suddenly disappeared, leaving me with only the Man in the Moon's voice echoing in my ears. "I…I have to collect the dead?" I glanced up at the three silent maids, "How do I do that? And watch over the new life? I paused, organizing my rampant and wayward thoughts, "How do I collect them?"

Deidra slung an arm over my shoulders, "Simple Water Child, you wander the seas and put the lost souls in this," With her other hand she dangled a light blue bag with brown trim and a drawstring with a blue stone at the end in front of my face, "Bag given to me by Calypso to give to you, by orders of Man in the Moon" she directed the last statement at Bruna who simply rolled her eyes.

Lux clapped her hands excitedly, "Oh and we can help with that too! Catching souls in the sea is easy! We can gather them all up for you!"

Bruna smiled, her friends' excitement affecting her now, "We can also help purify the waters, your second job. We may not do as great a job as you will but we can try."

I was astonished with the three. I have barely known them an hour and yet they treat me as though I am kin. Offering to help me carry out my—what was I now?—oh yes, guardian duties. And I myself don't even know how to begin them!

Lux let out another squeal, "Oh can't you feel him! The Water Spirit is here! He's come to greet his child!"

A softly crooning voice called out to me and I was wrapped in a current as the Water Spirit—now I understand why they keep calling me Water Child—embraced me. The ancient voice murmured in my ear, helping to explain my role in this life further.

My heart swelled with joy at the soft voice and I stared up at my new friends, their kind faces staring right back. I was still unsure of this new role of mine, and my missing memories had me worried, but perhaps it's best that I no longer know of them. With this life, with these new people, surely this is better then what was before, "When do we begin?"

* * *

I know this is a pitiful excuse for a chapter but I must confess, writing has not been a priority of mine as of late. Family problems have over run my life leaving me little time and want to write. I will try to be more attentive to these stories but if not know that its not because I'm quitting, I will finish every single story I start, I just need time. I hope you all will be patient with me and if not I understand completely.


End file.
